


Halloween Nightmare

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Halloween Goblins, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: A week before Halloween some crazy nut case having broken out of a mental hospital started up his killing madness.





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Jeremy Waters was exhausted after finishing the last of the patients in the mental ward of the Bronx Cypress hospital. It's only been opened the past few years. Not too many of the public living in the region knew about it unless you're able to look it up on the Internet.

His last patient of the night Casey o' Malley under extreme distress after being placed under guard. He was finally caught after a two year killing spree up state New York. If it wasn't for an eye witness, he would of never been caught and placed into the Cypress hospital mental ward.

It was costing the tax payers a great deal of money to keep him inside. 

Otherwise Casey for the past few weeks had an idea on how to break out from the ward and the hospital. His urge to murder has been at the highest level and he needed to find a victim first. He knew that his doctor would be arriving soon. Since he was told by the guard he would be arriving very soon to come and see him.

Reading a magazine with the guard and friend to help him out having been coaxed. He also had a large hammer to use on the doctor and have the guard help him out. Even though he didn't know what he would be doing in the first place.

Doctor Waters arrived to the section for where Casey o' Malley was being held. He signed in with the guard with a blank stare automatically handed the signed in board for the records. He would be ready to open up the cell in the ward. After signing, he went inside to see Casey sitting in a chair having a blank look on his face.

"Hello Casey, how are you this evening?" He asked with waiting for his reply. Even though he was reading a report from the nurses that were taking care of him during the day.

Shaking his head and saying. " I am fine doctor. Is it possible that I might be able to get some fresh air soon with Halloween coming up very soon?" He asked even though he was getting ready with the assault on the doctor and the guard giving him clothing to change into and a key to an entrance that is never used.

"I will see Casey. I need more proof that you're be able to live in today's society without causing havoc with the public." He turned to look at his cell and finding it so bland even for a patient like Casey.

This is when Casey had his chance with grabbing the hammer from under the pillow and promptly hit the doctor over the head three times to kill him. His body falls forward to the cement floor, while Casey called out to the guard opening the cell with the clothes in his hand and the key with the directions.

It was when Casey grabbed the gun from the guard in his holster to also kill him with leaving no loose ends that will lead the police to him. He shot him four times just to make sure he was dead as with the doctor. He changed quickly with watching the two bodies on the floor.

He was now ready to leave and begin his killing spree............

*************************************************************************************************

It wasn't until the middle of the night when the two bodies were discovered from inside the cell of Casy o' Malley.

Supervisor nurse Jane Sander had opened the door for when she realize the guard wasn't around. Using the spare key at the guard's station. This is when she discovered the horror of see blood all over the floor and the two bodies.

She had turned one of the bodies over to see that it was Doctor Waters. She needed to call the hospital authorities and most of all the local police. Along with the fact she needed to slow her heart racing mild an hour with having been scared out of her wits.

******************************

It wasn't until eight o' clock in the morning the 12th precinct with Captain Kate Beckett was alerted of the murders by phone from the Cypress mental hospital. She went to see on whether Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had arrived. Since they had been asked to come on in early.

She was able to find them inside the break room having a quick breakfast before starting there shift. "There you're gentlemen. We have two bodies at the Cypress mental hospital in the Bronx. A supervisor nurse early this morning for the two bodies, one being a doctor. Get cracking ! I will have the Crime Scene Unit join you. And no doubt the Westchester County Medical Examiner will be arriving as well." She stated with her comment to the detectives.

Both detectives finished up the last of the coffee and Egg sandwich from the deli down the street. While Captain Beckett went looking and calling the crime scene unit having arrived into the precinct. They would be leaving for the Bronx very soon.

***************************************

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter arriving at the Coroner's office after being off from the hospital. He was able to take over for Doctor Lisa Anderson having over the over night shift to be boring for a change for her and the staff.

Just when he had sat down in front of the computer to check his e-mails. The phone next to the terminal started to ring. He had no choice but to answer it. "Hello! This is the County Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter. How can I help you?"

"Stole it Syndey! This is Doctor Parrish. You and your crew have two bodies to be picked up at the Cypress Mental Hospital in the Bronx. You're going to be needing two vans, so I suggest you have you're best driver to come along. I need for you to do autopsies on the both bodies. Understand Syndey?"

"I understand Lanie. I will get things together before leaving for the Bronx. I will give you a full report when I am done. Bye!" He said to go find Melanie and a male tech James one of the better drivers. Since he likes to drive race cars as a hobby.

***************************************************

Meanwhile for Casey. He's been on the run since leaving the hospital. He was lucky after checking the guard's body and his pockets. He was able to find a credit card and money to use with getting around and feeding himself.

He was able to find a small diner two miles from the hospital. He was hoping that they didn't have any tv's for where the customers won't be able to watch any news broadcasts on the two murders and a possible photo of himself.

He had to take the chance of going inside and sitting in a corner seat that he was able to find perfectly.

An older waitress in her late fifties and a little bit chunky came over with a menu and a pad in her hand. She had a low neck line with her uniform to show her cleavage off to have Casey stare.

After ordering and having a large meal and drinks. He paid the bill with using the money instead of the credit card. Afterwards he went outside across the street to watch and see on whether she would be able to come out for a break. And she does an hour later to head on over to her brown Safari vehicle to sit inside away from the entrance of the diner.

This is when he had his chance with moving like a cat of sorts. Taking a rope from his pant pocket and using it on the woman to catch her totally off guard. He was able to suck the life out of her as the entire body went limp.

He quickly moved out away from the scene to head for a motel or shelter to sleep in.....


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with all this happening. Richard Castle was busy with decorating the last of the Halloween decorations around the loft, and with help from the nanny, housekeeper, Reece and when ever Kate is home from the precinct.

He had placed a bunch of goblins near the fire place to give it a real effect with the goblins seem to be flying up into the ceiling up and down. He loved the effect as with Reece and Royal wanting to jump into the air to grab them into his mouth.

Otherwise Royal had to be confined to his home in the back for now. Until he was finishing up in the living room. He had turned on the tv keeping it up loud enough to hear. He was able to see the news broadcast of the two murders at the Cypress mental hospital. It was still undetermined on who just might of actually done it with the patient Casey o' Malley disappearing.

He couldn't believed it with the reporter talking about the details on how they were killed. Even though another report came on about a body being found in a car at a diner two miles from the mental hospital, This woman was strangled to death with some type of rope making him think it could be the same killer.

He needed to finish up and change into clean clothes. He would have to ask Andrea and the second nanny Margaret to stay further. Since she was supposed to live with-in an hour. "Don't worry Margaret, I will be sure to pay you extra with staying today."

With an slight accent from England. She says the following. "Thank you, sir. It's so kind of you to help me out this way." She said with heading towards the nursery to check on the twins, while Andrea was upstairs resting on the third level. She loved it with the new level and giving her the privacy, even though she would always be listening to the monitor.

Castle grabbed his coat to head to the 12th precinct to speak with his wife about his assumption about the murders. He had made sure to have everything in his pocket and including his gun for special occasions when needed.

Walking out into the chill from the front door with Edurado opening it up for him. He's been away the past sixth months visiting family overseas. It's only been the past two weeks he's gotten back and his friends in the building had missed him including Richard Castle.

"Thank you, Edurado. I am in a rush to leave for the precinct. I will talk to you soon." He said with racing towards the under ground parking lot to find his Mercedes. It was very stupid of him to not use the back entrance instead.

Moments later he was on his way over to the 12th precinct.

**************************************************************************************************

Doctor Syndey Perlmutter was having his hands full with bodies all of a sudden. He had finished with the doctor first to find that he died instantly with the first shot from the back of his head with the 45 from the security guard. There wasn't anything else involved with his death. He would have to write up a report after he was done with the security guard, and later if he has the time the waitress from the diner.

Right now he needed a break with coffee and a sandwich he brought from home. He was hungry in need of waking himself up after having a bad night sleeping a few hours.

There was a phone call coming into his office. No doubt it's Doctor Lanie Parrish wanting an update on the first body.

"Syndey it's Lanie. Any results as yet?" She asked from her office filled with a piled of paperwork in front of her. She wanted to go on home and chill out, otherwise she has a job that needs to be done.

"The doctor died from the first two bullets to the back of his head. Otherwise the third was just icing on the cake Doctor Parrish." Syndey said.

"All right Perlmutter, I will call again later hopefully. I understand there is a third body having been found?" She responded over the phone taking in a deep breath into her straining lungs wanting to get out and just go on home.

"The female body is here. I will start on her in a little while instead of the guard. I need variety right now." He replied as a partial joke.

"I know the feeling Syndey. Talk to you soon." She hangs up while Perlmutter finishes up his coffee and food. All of a sudden he's been recharged with wanting to work on the female inside the cooler.

****************************************************************************************************

Richard Castle walked into the precinct with the elevator opening up on the level his wife's office was located. She had just gotten off the office with the mayor and police commissioner in regard to the three murders. He wanted answers quick before there is going to be a public uprising.

She hung up the phone with looking up to see her husband coming over to the office. He knocked before entering.

"Rick why are you here? And who is watching the twins?" She asked in annoyance with her tone.

"The new nanny, Andrea and the house keeper Kate. I saw on the news about the third body in the car with having been strangled. I believe it's the same one having escaped from the Cypress Mental hospital Casy o' Malley. I believe he's killing because he wants attention from his peers. After been stopped prior to have him placed in the mental ward at Cypress." Castle responded to have Beckett worried on what he's going to say next.

"I believe you, Rick. What are you planning on doing that the police won't be able to find?" She asked with standing up from the desk to sit on the desk in front of him. 

"I will asked Alexis, Hayley and the others working at the P.I. office to look for clues on the location on this Casey before he strikes again. Otherwise I have Halloween items to still buy for when the kids come to the door, along with the fact Gina had asked me to do three readings at different locations for the holiday, I will be plenty busy."

"As with myself sweetie, I will be working here, taking care of Reece, the twins and you of course. Gina sent me an e-mail on when I will be able to finish up number four and five of the Baby Journals. It's hard now for me to write anything accept maybe here at the precinct." She announced to Castle with her idea of writing at the precinct.

"I need to go now to speak with Hayley and Alexis with checking with there sources on whether they know a thing about Casey o' Malley. Keep me in the loop on whether your able to have your detectives to find any other clues."

"I will be sure to Babe. See ya later at home." She said with a quick kiss to his cheek. Since she didn't need anyone talking. Especially when I just came back to work." She replied with opening the door for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Sydney Perlmutter was shocked as well with finishing up the autopsy on the forty three year old waitress name Mable Constance. They had listed in the early fifties when in fact she was forty three and seven weeks pregnant.

Not only was she strangled, the killer as well murdered an unborn child. This is what upset him the most for when it comes to women being pregnant and not knowing it at all. He and his wife Sarah of twenty years have two children age 19 and 17 years of age.

It's one of the reason why he works a great deal with taking care of his family to support them Even though lately he's not seen much of them with working at Manhattan Medical Center and Coroner's office.

He was upset and needed to call Doctor Lanie Parrish.

*****************************************************

She was finishing up finally the last report with it being 3.30 p.m. Looking at the time on the computer, she heard the phone ring coming from Perlmutter with looking at the caller I.D.

"Sydney what's the verdict on the woman?" She said softly with not wanting to get him pissed off.

"Mable Constance the waitress at the diner was seven weeks pregnant and probably didn't know it with her age only forty three and not in her early fifties." He said in anger with slamming his fist onto the table in front of him.

"OMG Sydney! It's just awful. That bastard killing her and not even knowing about the fetus. The reporters once they find out are going to have a field day with it." She said with a huff and getting up from her desk with dragging the phone in her hand.

"I agree on that point of Doctor Parrish. Any way I am going out for dinner and then home. Doctor Lisa Anderson will be here to start the autopsy on the security guard. I have already finished my report and will send it shortly to you. Good night and I will talk with you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone to see Doctor Lisa Anderson standing in the office door way having heard about the murders on the news. She was going to feel worst once she finds out about the seven week old fetus.

Moments later....

"Are you serious Sydney? The reporters are going to have a field day on this one. And I don't want any reporters around here asking questions." She responded in annoyance. "I might as well get to well on the security guard, along with writing up a report for our boss Doctor Parrish."

"I have to go. I am taking my wife Elaine out to dinner this evening since I don't have to be at the hospital tonight. Try and take it easy Doctor Anderson." He says in a coy way to piss her off even further.

"Thanks a lot Sydney!" She sees him leaving the office to head on home.

***************************************************************************************************

Casey o' Malley was able to find a small motel named the Atlantic with three levels a few miles from the diner. He used cash after stealing the money of her tips from her uniform and coat pocket. He didn't bother with the credit card. He was going to throw it away for where the police would be able to track him.

Paying the manager inside the glass window with the cash. He was given room 225 with a small kitchen, bedroom, living area and shower. Once he used the key card and entering inside. He changed his clothes, while picking up the phone to ask the manager downstairs on whether there was an escort service around the area. He was trying to be discreet about it with him since he was feeling horny and was in need of sex tonight.

"Actually Mr. Malley there is one only around the corner. I will give you the number to call them. Good luck and have fun." He said with a slight smirk on his face that Casey is not able to see.

"Have you used them before?" Casey had to asked with the question.

"I have Mr. Malley and I haven't been disappointed one bit with the ladies. Listen I need to go I have customers at the window.

"Thanks for your help." Casey hangs up the phone to check the number to start dialing...

"Starlight escort service. How can I help you? This is Melody, who is this?" She asked with a voice that sounded like an angel.

"I am looking for company for a few hours if possible with a lady that has blonde hair and with breasts around c or d cup for my preference. How much will it cost if I pay by cash?" He asked with licking his chops having to be very anxious to have sex with the woman.

"I have someone in mind with my name being Casey at the Atlantic motel around the corner on level two in room 225. I will ask to have her suck my cock, while I will do the same with eating her and then the normal fucking. I am sorry for being very graphic Melody." He replied with shaking his head.

"No problem! It's going to be $75.00 for the three. And if you ask for anything else, it's going to cost you further." She said over the phone.

"When can she get here Melody?" He says with getting up from the chair to finish up the call.

"She will be here in an hour. If this is all right with you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's fine. I will be waiting with hearing her knock on the door. Thanks for all of your help." He hangs up the phone to sit back in the black leather chair to wait......


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later...Casey sitting in the leather chair heard the knock on the door. He knew who it would be after talking with the woman on the phone. He gets up to open the door to see a blonde woman with a height of five feet eight inches wearing black high heels and wearing a very low cut blue cotton dress. He was able to see most of her cleavage.

"Hello! My name is Mandy. And your name is?" She asked with coming close to touch his crotch through his pants. "I understand you would like to have me do a number of things with you for the one hour and thirty minutes." She replied with pulling down the zipper in the back of her dress to have it drop to the rug and exposing her entire body in front of him.

She was able to tell that he was very anxious with starting with a blow job on the small grey couch. "Come Casey, lets begin with me giving you a blow job before moving on." She replied with pulling his hand that was warm to her touch.

Moving over to the couch. Casey decided to take off all of his clothing to be some what firm in places on his body. "Thank you, Mandy. I might be a little rough with your hair and head in order for you to suck my penis hard."

"It's fine. I should be use to it after three years in the Escort service." He sits in the middle of the couch to have her begin going down on him.

*************************************************************************************************

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were checking the grounds of the diner for any type of evidence. They were talking to the waitress and manager with showing photos of Casey from the Cypress Mental hospital.

The ones they had spoken to all agree it was Casey that was here yesterday and was interested in the waitress having been murdered in her vehicle.

Esposito turned to Ryan to tell him the following. "It looks like Casey is responsible for all of the murders" Ryan responded with sipping his coffee from the counter. They were done for today with checking the area. It was almost five o' clock.

"Lets head back to the precinct to write up the report and than go on home."

*******************************************************

Ryan's Home

 

Jenny was in the kitchen cooking Roasted Chicken, Mashed potatoes and squash with a salad. She will be going next store to the neighbor's to pick up Sarah Grace and Nicholas.

She was off work today, so she decided to finish up shopping for Thanksgiving decorations from the shop down town. She had heard the news reports about the murders with the killer using a rope or a gun to kill his victims.

She heard the door opened from the living thinking it might be her husband Kevin. Dropping his keys onto the marble coffee table and headed into the kitchen. He gives his wife a kiss behind her neck to have her have goose bumps.

"Jesus Kevin! I almost jump out of my own skin." She turns to face him and give him a proper kiss.

He returns it back with giving her a passionate kiss. "Are the kids next store?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"They are Kevin. What about dinner?" Jenny responded with knowing exactly what he wanted from her after all.

"Is everything done? You're able to place it into the microwave for now until we are ready to eat." Ryan says to his wife.

"I will do as please Kevin. I will meet you in the bedroom afterwards." Jenny announced with watching her husband's butt walking out of the kitchen.

************************************************************************************************

Casey was being rough with his strokes into Mandy with his cock. She wasn't complaining after the third time. She needed a break after he had so much energy in him and his shaft. She was sore all over her body. He finally came for the third time.

He told her not to move from the bed. She had a feeling what was coming next. "Lay down at the edge of the bed and spread your legs wide Mandy." He said with licking his lips to bring her hips up to him to begin his assault with his tongue and mouth on her.

She moaned out loud from the pain and pleasure. She was thinking that this had better be worth it with getting paid afterwards.

"Tell me what you really like Mandy with me eating you out like this?" He asked with a crack of a smile on his face.

"First place a cloth in my mouth. I want you to do it harder with my clit and inside. Because with the cloth, it will muffled my cries." She said with him placing two fingers inside her first before placing the cloth.

Moments later he places the cloth into her mouth. Before he uses his mouth and some teeth to suck on her nub and clit to have her jerk like crazy. It's at this time he bites her with his teeth to have the pain shoot up to her entire body.

He continued with his tongue after the biting of her sensitive areas. She wasn't letting him to stop at all. He was taking full advantage of the situation with her before using the rope around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Since they were still on the couch with him still continuing to go down hard on the escort hooker. She wasn't aware of what was planned for her in a few moments. He had the heavy rope under the couch for him to grab at any time.

When she sees the rope in his hand thinking it must be another one of his toys for when it comes to bondage. "I would like to place the rope around your neck to play like you're in bondage. Do you agree as well Mandy?" He asked with his butterflies acting up inside his stomach.

"Sure honey." She said with Casey placing the rope around her heck and started to pull it hard to suck the living day lights out of her and without a fight.

Her body falls back down onto the couch. While Casey went to grab two large garbage bags to place her body inside since she was small frame. He was able to do it just right with placing the bags over his shoulder to head outside to the garbage dump on the side of the motel.

Since it was late. There wasn't anyone around to see him taking out the garbage. He was winded when he had gotten to the garbage dump and promptly threw the body over and into the pile of other garbage.

He walked quickly back to his room to clean up the room, take a long shower and then ordered Chinese food from the local take out a few blocks away from the motel.

While Casey was waiting for the Chinese to arrive. He turned on the tv in the living room to see n whether there were any news reports about the murder. There were several on many of the channels and including the cable news programs talking about the murder of the waitress Mable Constance. " And here is the kicker everyone. Mable Constance was seven weeks pregnant with her killer no doubt didn't know about it." The reporter from channel seven said with sadness in his demeanor.

This is when Casey pushed the lamp next to the couch onto the rug out of anger....

**************************************************************************************************

Sex between Jenny and Kevin in there bedroom tonight was intense. After spending the time together. Jenny went to pick up the two kids next store and put them to bed after having a quick snack. It was way past there bed time.

"Are they asleep Jenny?" Ryan says with sitting up in bed watching the news reports about the three murders.

"Out like a light sweetie.' She said with giving him a look that she wanted more of the same earlier. She had made sure to lock the door.

Pulling off her blue cotton robe and nightie. She went onto the attack with going down onto her husband's penis that she loves a great deal.

She was burning up inside of her that her husband Kevin needed to be rid of it or else he's not going to get any sleep at all.

The next hour was extremely intense between the both of them. She was currently sitting on down his throbbing member inside of her. She was pushing up and down with her hips, while Ryan kept pushing up inside to hit her G Spot several times to have her cry out with her hand trying to muffled it.

She kept telling him to go harder with every stroke hitting the most sensitive areas inside. She was on the verge have an very intense orgasm in suck a long time...

"OMG! Kevin I am coming hard.' She said with her muscles in her legs contracted and falling over onto his chest while he as well came spilling inside of her vagina.

"Wow! That was outstanding Jenny....I can't wait to do this again in a few days. Right now we both need to get some sleep or else we won't be any shape to cope in the morning." Ryan announced with pulling up the blankets on them sleeping in each other's arms now.


	6. Chapter 6

A green garbage truck was making it's way over to there next garbage bin with using the lift to throw all of the garbage into the truck inside and be crush near the motel Atlantic.

However when a young worker named Morris asked for help with trying to hook up the back part. However the driver came down from the front to help him. Getting the container into place, when all of a sudden it started to fall to the cement ground and a very large garbage bags fell out revealing a body.

"JESUS! Look Jack it's a body." Morris cried out to him with wanting to run away. He was scared as hell with seeing it.

"Gather yourself Morris for the love of god! I need to get the police here quick with this latest incident. Get into the cab while I call them." He said with taking out his cell-phone to place the call.

*****************************************************************************************************

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were hearing the call on the radio in front of them. They were making there rounds after speaking with one of the street sources.

"Lets get moving Ryan." Esposito ordered since he wasn't the one driving this time around.

"Yes boss!" Sounding as if he's annoyed this morning. He started to move quicker into the traffic to head on over to the Atlantic motel.

"What's wrong with you, bro this morning?" Javi asked with having the general idea what was going on with him. (Jenny and her hormones for when it comes to the subject of sex.

"Nothing really Javi. Just tired from last night with Jenny getting a hold of me in the bedroom." They both chuckled while taking a few moments to reach there destination.

They needed to call the crime scene unit when they saw the female body of a woman strangled with a rope the same motive as before with the waitress only a few miles away.

Taking a look at the female body. They saw the coroner's van pulled up with Doctor Efrem Gables and his assistant Melanie. She pulled out the stretcher and other equipment mostly a palm reader to find out the I.D. of the body.

Sergeant Esposito called the 12th precinct to have the crime scene unit to arrive to the Atlantic motel at the corner for where the body was located.

When Captain Kate Beckett had gotten the word. She looked at the time. She was going to ask Castle to head on over to check the rope that was used. However Richard Castle was heading for a book tour once again for Black Pawn Publishing in Fort Lee, New Jersey. She cursed Gina and the god damn book tours at this time of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were you're able to come up with a name on the female body?" Sergeant Esposito asked with Doctor Gables writing something into his portable lap top after checking the palm reader and placing the palm and fingers for any type of I.D.

'Sergeant I was able to get a name from the F.B.I. database. Her name is Mandy Randall working for the Starlight Escort Service, and she was strangled. I will be doing an autopsy on whether there was anything else that might of killed her or had sex before she was murdered to give me an better idea on what is going on." He replies to the officer.

"Please keep us updated on the autopsy Doctor Gables. Do me a favor and don't talk to the press about the case. The public is already up in arms over it with the four deaths now prior to the Halloween holiday." Esposito announced with walking away with his partner to check with the manager of the Atlantic motel and find out which room Casey o' Malley was in.

Meanwhile ...

Melanie placed the body into a black bag to zipper it up over it and moving the stretch with help from the doctor to place it inside the van to head back to the county medical examiner.

*************************************************************************************************

Speaking to the manager of the Atlantic motel. He told them that Casey o' Malley is in room 225. I have no idea whether he's still there officers. I will come up with you to open up the door." He says with getting up from his chair inside the window to come out of the door to take the elevator up to the second level instead of walking up the stairs.

Once they had walked over to the door for room 225. It wasn't lock at all with no one inside with Casey having split the scene.

"We need to get the crime scene unit up here to check for any further clues." Esposito says to his partner heading back out to speak with them over by the garbage dumpster.

Moments later...

Most of the crime scene unit was arriving with Ryan walking in to start checking the place for any type of evidence for where he might of gone this time.

****************************************************************************************************

Castle had finished up his talk with the public at the Fort Lee, New Jersey book store. It was a full house after talking for three hours talking about his books and up and coming tours. He had gotten an standing ovation to have him make everyone happy with his appearance.

He needed to get back to the Bronx to look for Casey o' Malley, He was working up a character study on him and where he might be heading.

There is always a possible chance that all killers always go back to there original destination to try and kill for the final time before disappearing like the last time. He was hoping that traffic wasn't going to be bad over the George Washington bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle arrived home with the living room a mess with Halloween decorations. Reece, Andrea and Kate were finishing up with the last of the goblins to be place inside Castle's office and the second and third levels of the loft.

"What is all this everyone?" He asked with Reece dropping everything to run towards his father.

"Halloween daddy. Mommy said that we can put up the last of the decorations." Even though he was having a hard time trying to get out all of the words out of his mouth.

"Hey! Big man I see that. However you're going to have to clean up the mess on the rug. Where is your buddy Royal? He asked with a sorrowful question.

"He's in his cage. Mommy said that Royal needed to stay until we were done with the decorations." He said with going back over to the items he dropped only to pick them up to be placed on the table until it was time to put them up.

Andrea watched Reece in the living room, while Castle went to speak with his wife in his office.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Really Rick? If he does goes back to the hospital for the final time. Someone along the way is going to be getting killed in the process." She says with annoyance that someone else has to die because of that bastard.

"That's if he sticks to it Kate. It's why the police commissioner has officers from the streets to be watching the hospital and circling the route of the diner, motel and the hospital." It's harsh to think this way. This madman needs to be stopped just like the recent killer Abbotts." He brought up the memory of Abbotts after what had happened to him and Jamie.

"God damn it Rick! Why did you have to bring up his name?" She was pissed as hell, along with spoiling her mood for the evening.

"I had to Kate. Don't worry I know your upset. I will make it up to you in the bedroom tonight after the twins are in bed for the night. Since we do have two nanny's inside this Loft to take care of them." He says with a smirk on his face to drive her nuts at times.

He kisses her even though he places his hand down below her crotch to get her smoking inside her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank god the traffic wasn't all that bad going over the bridge. He was able to make it in record time making it over to the Atlantic motel. The entire area was filled with police including seeing the coroner's van leaving the scene.

He was able to see Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan vehicle parked on the side of the motel. He walked under all of the yellow ribbons keeping the public out of the area with the local police making sure of it.

Walking upstairs to the second floor and the door that was opened. He walked inside to see his two friends checking around for any type of clues. "Did you find anything ?" He directed the question to the both detectives looking exhausted with the run away with the killer.

"Nothing accept this a match box from the Cypress mental hospital." Esposito hands it to Castle after placing on his blue gloves that was located inside his pocket.

"And this is where he's going to be when he kills again in a few days." Castle said to have the two shaking there heads.

"Just what are you talking about bro?" Ryan said with taking the evidence from his hand to be placed into the bag for safe keeping.

"Every killer that I have studied over the years with my books, always goes back to the original location for where the first murdered had happened. And Casey will no doubt head back to the hospital. Look where he's been staying over a few miles from the hospital and the diner for where the waitress was murdered with the rope. I suggest you speak with Inspector Gates about my idea. She won't be listening to me, so I will give you the credit for coming up with it." Castle replied with heading out of the room to go on home.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Where on earth did you come up with the idea Sergeant Esposito?" Gates responded from inside her office pissed off that she had been taking the heat from the mayor and the police commissioner.

"Ryan and I figured it out sir." Esposito says with trying to convince her with the idea.

"POPPYCOCK! Castle gave you his idea for which I will probably understand the madness of a killer going back to his original location with the first murder. I will need to speak with the police commissioner to see on whether we will be able to get extra officers from the street to watch the hospital on whether he shows up." Gates says with releasing the stress in her body with a deep breath.

"Lets hope they will Ma'am." Ryan exclaimed with his sentence and getting up from the chair. While Espo stayed seated for a moment.

She asked them to wait a few moment while she placed a called to the police commissioner Avery Dylan.

She was able to explain to him on the phone after getting an earful from him before talking about the extra officers to watch the mental hospital.

"You're going to have those officers for just a week Victoria. We don't have the budget for much more afterwards. "He replied with a deep breath and with ending the call to head for a meeting and dinner with the mayor at his home.

She looks up at the two sitting in front of her. "We have the men gentlemen, I suggest you get cracking in the morning to pick the team of officers from the list that is going to be available from the commissioner's office.

In unison...."Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until the morning before going over to next door to pick up the kids. They still had time to play before getting them to have Ryan head out to work with a very limited breakfast.

In the bedroom. It was Kevin turn to take control with screwing his wife with all of the muster he can handle. He tell her to move towards the edge of there bed with removing her nightie to expose her breasts swelled and her clit as well.

Taking off his pajamas pants. He was so hard that it actually hurt along with flaming red and throbbing. Pulling her to the edge of the bed to bring both of her legs to his shoulders. She didn't have to wait for anything when he simply prodded her hard into her clit. She cries out from the sudden pain and pleasure of her insides.

He pushed in hard with a loud groan. While hitting her cervix and anything else that caused her to cry out. She was trying to hold onto the bed sheets without any type of luck. As she was cringing from the strokes of his cock hitting her hard.

She loves it when he takes control of there sexual activities. However right now she wasn't able to see straight from the pounding she was getting and yet she still wanted more.

"Kevin, please harder and faster. I can't take the slow strokes. You're killing me this way." She cried out.

It was a moment later he started to speed with his hips moving into her quicker and harder that she thought wasn't possible. He was sweating and his heart rate and blood pressure was up. He needed to end this now before ends up into the hospital. Several more strokes he was done with his orgasm over taking him as with Jenny's. He was able to feel the heat inside of her pussy.

***************************************************************************************************

Doctor Efrem Gables wasn't able to find a thing with the Escort hooker Mable Constance. She just simply died with being strangled. However she did have sex with Casey her client several times. There was semen inside of her to indicate it in a big way.

He had finished his report after working a very long shift with Doctor Anderson finally arriving. No doubt Doctor Lanie Parrish is not going to like the report. He had done his job for now and was in need of food and sleep for the next 24 hours.

"Doctor Anderson welcome. The Office is all yours. It's been a quiet night accept for the autopsy on the hooker Mable Constance." He says with handing him the keys and the log book. "Take care and good night." He replied with a long yawn before heading outside into the back parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin Ryan arrived home. His wife as well was able to leave her work at the precinct. However it was the Bronx 145th as the secretary for Captain James the past few years.

It wasn't an good idea for Jenny to work in the same precinct with rumors always flying around. Jenny had picked up the two kids from the next store's neighbor's even though Sarah Grace really didn't want to leave with wanting to study with the neighbor's daughter Suzanne.

"Maybe later Sarah Grace you're be able to stay over night again as with Nicholas. I will speak with the parents later after dinner."

"All right mother." She follows out of the apartment with Nicholas in tow to head on over to there place and seeing there father making himself a drink.

"Hey! How are everyone today?" Ryan asked with putting down his drink to hug his daughter and son, even though they were more interested in playing in there rooms. He turns to face his wife Jenny with a look on her face that he was able to ready very easy.

"What's the update on trying to find this Casey o' Malley?" She asked before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Castle seems to think that he's going to turn around and head back to the Cypress mental hospital before killing one last time. Once he does come back to the hospital, we have no idea what he plans on doing afterwards." Kevin said with Jenny to say something that is on her mind.

"Maybe he might consider killing himself to make amends with his own soul before going to hell." She responds before placing a hand onto his crotch through his black pants.

"Later Jenny when the kids are once again visiting the neighbor's hopefully to stay the entire night leaving us alone to fool around." Kevin said to have her face drop a little from having to wait.

"Let me than find out with walking over to them and asked the question. See you in a little while, why don't you call for Chinese food for everyone before they head on over next door." She replied with walking out of the front door having to be very anxious and hot under the collar with her insides to have sex with her husband.

Ten minutes later after talking with them instead of leaving right away. She was able to have the answer to have Sarah Grace and Nicholas would be able to stay over night. She came back to have the two ready for the over night, and there Chinese food.

She just couldn't wait any further when the two kids being escorted by Kevin and coming back into the apartment and locking the door.

She pranced her way over to him with pushing him against the door after being locked. She went for his belt buckle very anxious to get his pants and boxers off him.

Moving his pants off as with his shoes and removing his jacket and white shirt. He was now down to his boxers. And before long came down the boxers without him even fussing at all. His penis in full bloom was taken hold by her hands to get a good feel of his member throbbing.

Bending down with all of her effort. She takes him fully into her mouth and down her throat tightening like a vice. He moaned out loudly with trying to break the vice on him by her mouth. She let go with going up and down and around his entire base and including his two sacs.

Since he was rock solid hard. She pulled him to sit on down the couch so that she can fully sit on down implanting herself with her pussy already soaked and wet. She climbs onto the couch with her legs either side of him to impale herself onto his rock solid cock throbbing and red. She cries out with bending her legs to have his entire member hitting her cervix.

This is when her husband started to push up into her further. She moved as well with her hips to meet up to him with each and every stroke.

It was painful and pleasure at the same time. While he took hold of both nipples to pull them hard as he can before sucking the hard nubs to have her buckle and have tears falling down her face. He continued the assault on her as with his strokes getting harder and harder. She had cried out when she gush inside to soak his entire cock.

She was getting weak, even though it would be Ryan's turn to finally have his orgasm spilling into her and falling down her legs, the couch and even himself. The both of them fell back against the couch from there powerful orgasms......


	12. Chapter 12

Night watch commander Jose Anderson and the crime scene unit headed on over to the address supplied by the caller saying there was a dead body.

Doctor Lisa Anderson still on duty from the morning and her male assistant James in the coroner's van had gotten a call from the 12th precinct to head for the address. "What's going on Commander?" She said with putting on her lab coat and brown jacket with the temperatures outside much cooler all of a sudden after a few days of warmer weather in October.

"We believe it was Casey o' Malley calling telling us that he killed another woman from the Starlight Escort service." Jose says to her on the way out of his office after getting the crime scene unit together.

"Damn bastard! I do hope to god that the police or who ever is finally going to catch him." She says out of pure frustration from her long shift. "All right Jose, I will be leaving in a few moments with my assistant." She announced with calling for James from the other medical bay cleaning the area. She hangs up the phone when James shows his face at the entrance of her office.

"What's up Doctor Anderson?" He asked with moving into further.

"There's a body lets get the van ready with the equipment. I will no doubt be doing an autopsy once we know for sure on what is going on." She replies with a deep breath putting on her brown coat and purse placing it into her coat pocket.

***************************************************************************************************

Captain Jose Anderson and his crime scene unit arrived at the small house only a few blocks away from the Starlight Escort Service building.

The front door was wide opened with all of the lights on. Captain Anderson taking his weapon from his holster from under neath the vest he was wearing. It was very quiet inside as he and the others follow behind checking the rooms until they reach the bedroom and seeing the body of a female on the bed with a rope around her neck.

"OMG! He was in shock to see her face down. It's been awhile for him to see something so horrific at a crime scene. And it was the work of Casey o' Malley no less. He would have to place a call to Captain Kate Beckett, and Richard Castle. It would seem that his hunch was right with the final murder.

Moments later is when Doctor Anderson the coroner and her assistant arrived with the stretcher after climbing five steps to get into the front door of the house. "Jesus! I take it we have another murder done by Casey o' Malley?" She says to the night watch commander getting on his cell-phone to call someone.

Meanwhile she moved over to the bed to exam the female body. "It's obvious she was strangled. We need to get her back to the medical bay to start the autopsy. James we will need to do samples later to check on whether she was raped or not." She ordered pissed off at the scene.

"Yes, Doctor Anderson." He goes to lift the body with her help to place it onto the stretcher and a plastic bag over her from the feet first before zippering it up to cover her entire head.

*********************************************************************************************

12.30 a.m. LOFT

 

Richard Castle and his wife were watching a Halloween movie in the living room with Andrea. She had to put Reece to bed upstairs after having a bad dream watching an Halloween movie earlier called "Jason."

When Reece had cried out with Andrea hearing him over the monitor. She ran from her room to bring him downstairs to have a drink and a sneak to calm him down. It was at this time when the house phone was ringing from the 12th precinct. It was the night watch commander Jose Anderson calling from the crime scene.

Castle after speaking with him. He had told him that they should expect to find Casey O' Malley hiding somewhere in the Cypress Mental Hospital. Maybe a basement would be my best guess Commander. Have those officers allotted to be watching the hospital to keep there eyes open now." 

"Will do Castle. I will have Gates updated in the morning, along with Captain Beckett as well." He says with the madness of people starting to dwindle down now with leaving the house.

"I will be sure to tell my wife the latest. Good night Captain.' Castle hangs up the phone to face his wife sitting on the chair curious as to what is happening once again.


	13. Chapter 13

As for Casey o' Malley, he was following another one of his preys after killing the hooker inside his motel room. He was able to walk over to the Starlight Escort place to watch the women and men leave heading towards there clients or going on home.

He was able to follow one of the escort ladies to her apartment only two blocks away from the Escort building. She was in her early thirties with changing into her sweat pants and black top wearing no coat at all. It would seem that the cold weather wasn't bothering her at all.

She walked into her house actually having to be small in size while living in this type of neighborhood. He would be able to get into the house very easy. She opened two windows one in the living room and the other in her bedroom he assumes.

She took off all of her clothes after the day she had with all of her clients. Actually making her feel rally dirty today. She had heard a noise of sorts coming from inside the living room. Walking with turning on the light, she saw the curtains were blowing as if the wind had picked up. So she closed the window picking up the picture frame of herself and friends from the Escort service.

She went back into her bedroom reaching the door and leaving it open slightly. When all of a sudden she felt someone from behind her placing a rope around her neck. She wasn't able to breath or let alone scream out against her attacker.

And before she knew it. Her life had been ended having been strangled. Taking her body over to her queen size bed. He removes all of her clothing. He does the same with raping her several times in the space of an hour. He was angry and wanted to fuck her leaving his seed inside for the officials to find.

He was getting damn close to wanting to end his life as well with the way things were going. One last thing he needed to do was clean up himself and having sex with the dead hooker.

Afterwards he called the police telling them where to find the woman. He told the operator that he didn't wish to give his name. And since it was late. No doubt the night watch will be sending officers to investigate the call.

Casey left the house to head on over to the Cypress Mental Hospital......


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you happen to have a name to the body Doctor Anderson?" Watch Commander Captain Jose Anderson asked the question with pulling up the zipper covering her head.

After pulling away the palm reader. She was able to get an I.D. from the F.B.I. database. "Her name is Carol Mansion age 28 years if age. And she worked at the Starlight Escort Service only a few blocks from the house. It's possible after he killed the last one that he might of followed her home with having opened windows to get inside."

"It does indicate that the living room window was forced opened for him to climb in being low enough and knocking a lamp onto the rug with the wind having picked up tonight." Captain Anderson replied with writing something down on his pad. No doubt writing the name of the victim as with other important information.

"I do hope you're be able to catch the bastard now that he's no doubt heading for the mental hospital?" Doctor Anderson says with anger in her tone.

"Don't worry they will Doctor. There are officers watching every window, door or even the basement for where he will try to hide."

**********************************************************************************************

Cypress Mental Hospital Time 2 a.m.

All of the 15 officers taken off patrols were now in place around the hospital waiting for there suspect to arrive. Calls had been made to Richard Castle, Captain Kate Beckett and Inspector Victoria Gates. There was a possible chance that all three might be showing up in hospital garments as under cover patients.

Meanwhile an alert had been made to all officers on the watch to keep there eyes peeled at this time of the late evening.

Inside the basement....

Richard Castle dressed as an janitor comes down the stairs with locking the only door leading to the basement and with two windows that could be broken very easy. There was a medium size garbage bin for where he can hide inside with an air mask to breath. He would wait inside with his gun in hand just in case he shows up tonight.

While everyone else waited for the word....

*********************************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett was getting nervous waiting to hear something from the officer in charge at the scene of the mental hospital. It was 4 a.m. and still nothing....

Inside the basement...

Castle woke quickly having to be inside the garbage bin. He heard glass break like someone was trying to get inside the window. He signaled the officers on his cell-phone texting saying he's here.

In a black SUV across the ways Lt. Leonard Goodwin called everyone to head for the west end section of the basement. He and his partner Sergeant George Houston moved out quickly with there weapons in hand. They had to be careful not to spook O' Malley.

Just when Casey had gotten inside the window. This is when Castle came out of the garbage bin with his gun telling him not to move....

While the other two from the car climbed in pointing there guns at him. "Hold it right there Casey. You're under arrest for five murders." Lt. Goodwin takes out his cuffs to place his wrists behind his back, while Sergeant Houston gives him his rights.

"Mr. Castle thank you for all of you're help. I think it's best that you call Captain Beckett and Inspector Gates that we have our suspect." Sergeant Houston says to the mystery writer.

"Not for long gentlemen you're going to have me. I am dying from brain cancer that even the doctor's at the hospital didn't know about." Casey responded...

"Get him the hell out of here now. Make sure he's taken to the 12th precinct and locked up in his cell with two guards watching at all times." Lt. Goodwin ordered even though the order has to be given the over ride by Inspector Gates since he works out of another precinct from the Bronx.


	15. Final Chapter

Kate Beckett woke quickly from the bed when she heard her cellphone go off next to the lamp. It was her husband calling finally with an update.

"Jesus Rick! What's happening? I have been an nervous wreck worrying." She said sitting up with taking in a deep breath.

"It's over Kate! We have him in custody at the 12th precinct in a cell being watched by two officers until he's taken to the mental ward of the Tombs. He has wave his rights to have a lawyer, along with the fact he says that he's dying from brain cancer."

"I believe the doctors inside the ward will no doubt be checking that out to be sure he's telling the truth. Did he say anything else with his arrest?" She asked.

"Nothing else Kate. I will be coming home now. I am tire, hungry and in need of you in my arms for an hour or two."

************************************************************************************************  
Finale....

The doctors did in deed find the brain cancer that Casey o' Malley was talking about. His life span was only at best to be a few months before the cancer in his entire right side temporal lobe would kill him. There was nothing to do with any type of treatment that would expand his life further.

Meanwhile for weeks the public was up in arms with the fact that the killer was being held up inside the mental ward of the TOMBS spending Tax payers money.

The mayor, Governor and the Police Commissioner was glad in a big way that the killer was caught and taken off the streets to kill again.

An merit award from the Commissioner's office was given to the mystery writer for helping out with figuring out the killer's motives and final destination of where he would be headed after the last murder. Kate Beckett was very proud of him. Along with the fact it would give him an idea with writing a story about the killer however under a different name and in a different state.

It was three months later when Casey died in his prison ward cell one a.m. in the morning from his cancer. As the doctors afterwards perform an autopsy to be sure that it was his cancer that killed him and it was with the final report submitted to the prison authority and police department.

 

THE END


End file.
